


Of Snowy Days and Ice Skates

by ScarletWitch7



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 40th Work, A lot of hurt but also happy people, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Fails at Ice Skating, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, It's fluffy but also some angst, One Shot, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Precious Peter Parker, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Sledding, Snow Day, Snow forts, Snowball Fight, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Training, but high tech tony stark sledding, but in snow, but its not really mentioned, no deaths guys, peter lives at the compound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: When school gets cancelled, Peter gets to stay at the compound the entire day. Tony has an idea for "training" outside in the woods.Chaos ensues.





	Of Snowy Days and Ice Skates

**Author's Note:**

> BTW IMPORTANT NOTE TO HELP EXPLAIN THE STORY'S BACKGROUND!!!: Shuri and T'Challa are at the compound, Peter lives there, Wanda is a teen (18-19), Vision isn't there, Tony is with Pepper, Civil War didn't split everyone apart, Bruce is with Helen Cho working on some stuff. Just fluffy domestic Avengers (with a tiny bit of whump, cuz I can't seem to write anything without it). ALSO: Loki is a good guy. Just throwing that in the mix.

Peter woke up to his alarm blaring the radio's choice of music for the day. He groaned, slamming his hand onto the 'stop' button. ~~~~"F.R.I.D.A.Y, what's the weather?" He always asked the AI the same question every morning. Especially in the winter.

 

"It is twenty degrees outside, with a high of twenty-two and a low of thirteen degrees. There is a one-hundred percent chance of snow, with many cancellations and delays throughout the city." 

  
His head bolted up with that. "Fri, can you check Midtown Tech?" He crossed his fingers, hoping beyond hope that school wouldn't happen. 

 

"There is no school today or tomorrow, due to a snow emergency across the state." The AI sounded amused. 

 

"YES!!!!!!!!" Peter yelled, jumping onto the ceiling in his excitement. Just then, his door creaked open, revealing a very startled Tony Stark, who jumped in shock at the sight of Peter on the ceiling. 

 

"Pete, what the he-" 

  
  
"SCHOOL'S CANCELLED MR. STARK!" He let go of the ceiling and dropped cross legged onto his bed. Tony sighed, smiling. 

 

"Alright kid. Is it just today?" 

 

"Nope! Today and tomorrow, meaning four day weekend!!!!" Peter grinned, bouncing a little when he said that. 

 

"I'll make some breakfast then!" Tony clapped his hands together. As he walked down the hall, Peter heard him shouting, "EVERYBODY UP! UNDEROOS HAS THE DAY OFF! WE'RE TRAINING!" 

 

Peter rolled his eyes. Then again, he kind of loved training. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Now dressed for the day, Peter walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him. He ran a hand through his still messy hair, straightening it out a little bit. Chatter from the nearby kitchen flowed through the hallways, along with the delicious smell of Tony's

omelets. Suddenly, another door shut behind him. 

 

Peter jumped, turning around to see who it was. Shuri smirked at him from down the hall. "Did I scare you, sleepyhead?" 

  
He narrowed his eyes in fake anger and mockery. "Yeah, sure." 

  
She laughed. "So, snowday, huh? We never had those back home." 

 

They chatted all the way down to the kitchen. Arriving inside, they saw literally everyone else there. 

 

"So, you finally woke up?" Natasha said, sipping a mug of tea with a scarily serious expression on her face. 

 

"Y-yeah...." Peter said nervously. Scanning the kitchen, he saw Tony taking to Steve while cooking omelets. Clint was sitting next to Nat, Wanda was next to Sam and Bucky, and T'Challa was drinking a cup of coffee with a disgruntled expression. Thor and Loki

were in the living room, reading (surprisingly) the Harry Potter series. 

 

"SH-" Tony started, only to be interrupted by Nat. "Language, Stark! Steve is right there!" 

 

Shuri laughed, obviously having heard the story behind the joke. 

 

"It never stops!" Steve said in mock indignation, shaking his head comically. 

 

"Hello young spider." Loki's smooth voice drifted across the room. "How are you? I heard you'll be staying here the entire day." 

"I'm good Mr. Loki, happy that school's canceled." 

 

Loki nodded, taking a drink of his latte. Yes, Loki liked Starbucks. It was as surprising to Peter as it was to everyone else. 

 

Suddenly, Thor let out a strangled noise. "NO!" 

 

That startled the entire team. 

 

"Mr.Thor, what-" Peter started, only to be cut off by the large man's booming voice.

 

"SNAPE KILLED-"   


Loki's hand was suddenly covering his brother's mouth. "Stop right there. I'm only on book four." 

 

Peter bit his lip to keep from laughing. This was going to be a great day.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Donning Tony's specially made training snow-suits (yes, he had made them just for the winter), the team walked out into the winter wonderland that was the woods surrounding the compound. Thick flakes were still falling from the cloudy, yet bright sky. They

didn't feel any of the cold, as the suits were extremely insulating and comfortable. 

 

Shuri let out a small "wow". Peter couldn't blame her. It looked almost exactly the same as the woods in the movie Frozen. The snow was fresh and powdery, but could still probably be packed into snowballs and structures. 

 

Steve looked increasingly uncomfortable, but Bucky came up to him and whispered something in his ear. Steve instantly smiled and relaxed. 

 

Natasha was inspecting the icicles hanging from the drooping trees and Clint was making arrowheads out of ice chunks. Because why not? 

 

Sam was talking to Bucky and Steve now, chatting about some mission that happened a few years back. 

 

Tony was just standing there, smirking at the team. He knew that no real training was going to happen. Today was just for fun. 

 

Something felt weird. The hairs on his arms rose and Peter turned around- 

 

WHAP. 

 

Peter grimaced as he wiped the remnants of the snowball from his face. He saw Wanda standing there, shock and amusement on her face. Peter quickly scooped up his own ball of snow, only to have it hit Wanda's red energy shield. 

 

Another snowball hit him from behind. This time, it was Shuri, of course. 

 

Wanda looked at Shuri and smiled. Red swirled around her, gathering snow into one huge ball. Peter braced himself as the ball got bigger and bigger. This was going to hurt. 

 

Then, Wanda placed the ball on the ground and started building another. Peter relaxed and went to help Shuri find sticks for the snowman's arms.  

 

When the snowman was finished, Shuri stuck a large icicle in it's "head" for the nose. 

 

"Alright everyone, here's the plan!" Tony clapped his hands together. "Everyone get in groups of three!" 

 

Wanda immediately shuffled towards Peter and Shuri. Sam, Bucky, and Steve were teamed up, as were Nat, Clint, and T'Challa. That meant Thor, Loki, and Tony were on the same team. 

 

"Here are the rules: no ice chunks in the snowballs and no cheating! You can use powers to make the snowballs, but not to enhance the throw or aim! No shields!" Tony sucked in a breath. "3, 2, 1..... GO!" 

 

Scarlet energy swirled around them as Wanda compressed snow into tons of snowballs. However, even with spidey-sense, no one could dodge Clint's throws. After all, he did have perfect aim. 

 

After they finished, it was clear that Nat's team had won. She didn't have a single snowflake on her suit. How she managed that, Peter had no idea. 

 

"Next activity, follow me!" Tony shouted. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next activity turned out to be a snow fort contest. "How did Tony manage to plan all this?" Shuri whispered to Peter. He shook his head. "No idea." 

 

Set up in the clearing were snow brick makers, buckets, and bins of all sorts. "We're doing it the old-fashioned way, because Pepper wouldn't let me stay up last night to make toys for us to use." 

 

Peter had no doubt that she did. Pepper was extremely protective of her husband's sleep. 

 

The challenge was to make the biggest structure in a mere twenty minutes. 

 

"READY, SET, GOOOOOOO!!!!!"   


They were on the same teams as before. This time, Shuri was extremely helpful. 

 

"NO! If you put that block there, the structure will gradually begin to tip! Put it an inch to the left, Wanda." 

 

Peter was in charge of using the brick makers and buckets to build blocks. Wanda would place them where Shuri told her to as she designed the building. 

 

"FIVE MINUTES!" 

 

"Wanda, make the roof!" 

 

Once again, the scarlet energy swirled around them as Wanda's eyes glowed bright red. She wasn't trying to control the color right now, as she did when on missions with the team. It was actually kind of cool. 

 

Their finished structure was topped off with an extremely compressed and sturdy roof. 

 

"TIME IS UP!" 

 

Peter, Wanda, and Shuri stepped back to admire their work. That was when they saw Tony, Thor, and Loki's structure. 

 

Well, it was more like a castle. 

 

Peter's jaw dropped open. "HOW?!" 

  
They ended up getting second place. 

 

Nat's team made the worst fort, and Steve's was fine, but very simple. 

 

With that, they moved on to the hill, where Tony's sleds awaited them. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Peter yelled in excitement as he sped down the long hill towards the ramp they had built. 

 

He saw Clint in the trees above him, aiming a snowball. "HEY-" 

 

WHAM. It hit him in the chest, and he fell back a little, then sat up. The ramp was right ahead of him. Peter braced for the impact.... 

 

And flew into the air in an exhilarating jump. 

 

"YES!" 

 

He landed with an 'oomph' on the ground and skidded to a halt. "Whoah. These things are awesome!" 

 

A high pitched scream alerted him to Wanda, who was zooming towards him. 

 

Peter quickly rolled to the side, dragging his sled away. 

 

"OH MY GOD!"   


Wanda's sled flew over the jump, but she must've gotten scared and accidentally used her powers. 

 

It stayed there for a second, suspended in a red haze. 

 

"Whoops."   


The sled slowly lowered to the ground.  

 

Peter chuckled. Shuri was up next. 

 

She had also never sledded before. 

 

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Shuri flew past Peter and Wanda at breakneck speed. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Has anyone here ice skated?" Tony asked, raising his gloved hand. 

 

Most of the team raised their hands, except for Steve, Bucky, Shuri, Sam, and T'Challa. 

 

"Alright, that's better than I expected. Let's go! Allons-y!" 

 

The ice skating on the lake had begun.

 

Peter was mediocre at ice skating, so he started out slowly. Suddenly, Wanda zoomed past him, using her powers as a propelling force. 

 

"Bucky! HELP-" Steve called out.

 

That was the moment everything went wrong. 

 

The ice split beneath Steve with a huge crack. 

 

Then the entire lake started crumbling beneath their feet. "EVERYBODY OFF! NOW!" 

 

Peter turned to get to the side, but saw he was stranded. "Mr. Stark!" 

 

"HANG ON, KID!" Tony had gotten to the shore along with the rest of the team. Bucky had been dragged off by Sam and was trying to get to Steve. 

 

Steve was currently trying to get a grip on the plate of ice beside him, but the cold was getting to him even with Tony's suit. 

 

He looked terrified. That was when Peter made a decision. He was going over to Steve. 

 

"PETER, DON'T!" Shuri yelled. She knew what he was about to do. 

 

Slowly, Peter got down onto his stomach and started crawling across the plate of ice separating him from Cap. 

 

"KID, NO!" Tony shouted, but it was too late. 

 

"Mr. Rogers! Grab on, I'm gonna pull you up." Peter reached out for Steve. 

 

The blond reached out a shaking hand. Peter grabbed it, pulling as hard as he could to try and get the man up with himself. 

 

Finally, Steve was up on the ice with him. "Crawl that way, Wanda's going to grab you." Steve nodded. Peter thought he was having a panic attack, or else the man would have tried to swim. He watched as Steve made his way to the edge. He was lifted up with

Wanda's powers. 

 

The ice made a groaning noise beneath Peter. He stopped breathing in terror. He was on the far side of the ice. Just as he thought it was safe enough to move, the ice split ahead of him. With no balance on the sides, it tipped. 

 

Sending Peter right into the freezing water below. As he flailed blindly underwater, the ice plate hit his head. 

 

Disoriented even further by the pain and cold, Peter tried to get to the top, blearily opening his eyes. Scarlet energy surrounded him. The ice plates above him were being lifted up. Then, the red lifted him out of the water as well. He gasped for air once his head

broke the surface. 

 

He saw Wanda, face scrunched up in concentration holding both him and the ice plates. She brought him to shore and set him down gently. Then she collapsed, and the ice fell back down to the lake. 

 

"PETER!" Tony ran over to him and scooped him into his arms. 

 

The world went dark around him. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Peter woke up that evening in the med bay. Wanda was sitting next to him, IV drip in her arm giving nutrients. She smiled. "Hey. Everyone's fine, Steve's with Bucky recovering." 

 

He smiled back.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's my 40th work! Just ten more until 50! :D Should I do something big for 50th? I'm up for suggestions! 
> 
> On a different note, I've been reading a ton of the Field Trip to Stark Industries fics. I just love them so much! Do you think I should put my own whumpy twist on it? Comment below! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story! 
> 
> ~ScarletWitch7


End file.
